Elegance
by mhpdivergent98
Summary: Evelyn is a normal girl. That all changes when Ravener demons come and take her sister and try to kill her, but a mysterious gentleman appears saying he has a way to save her. She finds out her true identity. Rated T for violence probably... and btw this happens but Clary never came into Jace's life, but she is still a daughter of Valentine... :D
1. Chapter 1

A scream rips through the calm air in the empty house. At least I had thought it was empty. I sat on the bed in my room reading my book, but not anymore the book was now thrown across the room and I was at my door with one hand on the door handle and in the other a baseball bat. This is the one time that it would come to use, and the one time every person dreads. No one really puts a weapon out expecting to put it to work, but here I was with the bat in hand. Fear washed over me as I went to turn the knob and I opened the door. The hallway was dark compared the light of my room. I shut the door so that light no longer spilled from the room and silently slipped down the hall. Another scream echoed through the halls of the house and brought a tingle to go up my spine and made my knees shake harder. What was going on? Shelby couldn't have been home already… right? Just then a hand grasped onto my shoulder. As I went to turn and confront whatever it was with my bat I was slammed against the wall. The bat slid from my grasp and smacked onto the floor where it made a loud clang as the wood hit wood. A loud hiss came from what held me against the wall.

"Where is she?" The man hissed into my ear. At this I was lifted higher on the wall and my neck was what was holding my up. As I struggled for air they tightened their grip on me. My eyes began to feel heavy and I knew I would go under at any moment so I began kicking at the person in front of me. I felt my foot strike with the person that was holding me against the wall and their grip loosened on me and I escaped from their grasp. With a gasp I dropped to the ground panting and searching for the bat. The bat connected with my hand and I swung it at where I assumed the man was. It must have hit the man because a yelp came from him. A feeling of triumph ran through me at this. As I got to my feet and brought the bat up to swing at the shadowy figure in the dark again I was tackled to the ground. My head connected to the wooden floor with a thud that sent shock waves coursing through my body. I let a scream slip from my mouth and begin to fail my arms and legs around hoping to strike at least one of the people. A hand smacked against my mouth stopping my scream. I clawed at his hand with the very little nails I had. That's when it all settled in. This was probably going be how I died, at the hand of some crazy men. Images of my older sister, my mother, my father, my grandparents, and everyone else I love flashed through my mind as I lay on the ground being squished by whatever was on top of me. Then I felt the weight of the body lifted from me. I gasped for more air and began to back away from the men. Now another man was in the room, and he held a blade. He whispered something that sounded like a name to it and it lit up brightening the room. Another scream slipped from my mouth. The boy that is holding the blade looked at me, but I must have distracted him because he quickly looked back and the person that had just tried to kill me. He began lashing around with his blade and that is when I closed my eyes. I heard the blade connect with bodies and the thought of it all made me queasy to my stomach. Just at that moment I blacked out. I woke to arms wrapped around me and holding me close whispering in my ear.

"Evelyn? Are you ok?" A man held me in his arms and he looked down at me in the dark. I let a scream rip from me again and I began to try and pull away from him but his grip only tightened on me.

"Who are you?" I asked with a shaky breathe. I hid my face in my hands so I didn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you… I just saved you from the demons. You would have died had I been a couple of minutes late."

"What do you mean demons…?" I asked curious to what he meant.

"The demons are what came and attacked you… They came for your sister and they found her. When I arrived they were about to kill you and they already had her."

"What do you mean he took her?" I asked "she went out with friends…" At this the boy grew tense and grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket. He still held me close to him. When his phone turned on it eliminated his face and I could really see him. His eyes glowed a beautiful sparkling gold that would make girls swoon, and his hair looked a golden too that hung in his eyes. Then he began talking into the phone.

"Hodge, Evelyn says her sister was out of the house. Send shadow hunters around the area and look for her. The demons will be looking for her too." With that he hung up and began to pick me up.

"I can walk fine on my own thank you. Can you please set me down?" he looked at me and with a look of hurt in his eyes he set me down. "Thank you." I muttered to him.

"By the way I am Jace." He held out his hand to shake and I took it and welcomed his greeting. "Now Evelyn we should go to somewhere safer than this house. So we should go and pack some clothes and stuff and we can be on our way to the Institute." With that we were on our way to my room ready to go to a place I didn't know of with a guy I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived in my room I just stood in the door way. I heard an annoyed cough behind me and when I turned around Jace was short temperedly tapping his watch. This for some reason began to make me mad and I yelled at him.

"Ok, I understand you're in a hurry but please just calm down! I was just attacked and I don't really know you that well… Just calm down!" I marched into my room and opened the closet to grab my school back pack. When I turned around to head to do to dresser to get clothes and I saw Jace sitting on my bed looking at my book shelves. I ignored him and continued walking to my dresser and opened the dresser drawers, but I stopped before I grabbed clothes I looked back at Jace.

"Um Jace, how long are we going to be gone? I need to know so I pack enough…" I asked him. At this he finally turned to me.

"Evelyn … we aren't going to be coming back. It's far too dangerous to come back here. We can't risk anything so I have a feeling you will want more than your little back pack to pack your stuff in. And may I just say I recommend bringing this book." With a laugh he held up the book _Twilight_. "I have always wanted to read it…" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice but I just ignored it.

"Spoiler alert. She becomes a vampire." At this he lets out a laugh and puts the book back. He got up and strode over to where I stood. He began to look through the clothes I had and he just kept looking.

"Um do you mind?" I coughed at him. He just looked at me and away retreated back to my book shelves. I rummaged through my drawers that were filled mostly of camis, shorts, and a few concert T-shirts. I grabbed about 10 pairs of shirts and about 15 camis and shoved them in my back pack I grabbed some jeans and shoved them in the bag attempting to make more room in the bag. I just gathered up all of my concert T-shirts and threw them in the bag too. I looked around my room looking for some things I knew I wanted to keep. My eyes connected with a picture frame that sat on my bed side table. I grabbed ahold of it and just looked at it for a minute then put it in my bag, the image that was in the picture frame still flashed in my mind.

I walked over to the book that I had just thrown on the floor and picked it up and placed that in my bag as well.

"Jace if you wouldn't mind I would like to get dressed and get a little ready before we go… so could you leave for just a minute?" Jace quickly stood up.

"Oh… um, yeah I can go…" He quickly left the room leaving me just standing alone. As I watched him leave the room I felt a feeling in my stomach. I felt almost upset when Jace left the room. I ignored it and I quickly took off my pajamas and placed them in the bag and took out a pair of jeans and one of my camis. I looked at myself in the mirror and was a little shocked by what I saw. My dark brown hair was in a tangled mess and my dark blue eyes looked lighter than normal. I grabbed ahold of my brush and frantically tugged the snarls out of my hair. Now my hair hung loose over my shoulders and I threw the brush in my bag and went to the door and opened it. I let out a scream when I opened the door and Jace was right in front of me. He had his back to me and he seemed to be leaning back on the door but when I took away what he was leaning on he fell backwards. I didn't have enough time to move as he fell back onto me. We both fell to the floor with a thud and my headache pounded harder. Jace hurried to get to his feet and he pulled me up. I got up and brushed off my pants and kami even though I'm pretty sure I got no dust on me. I picked up my back pack and slung it over my shoulder and looked at Jace.

"Ready to go?" I questioned him. He nodded his head and we began to walk to the front door. When we got to the front door he held the door open for me, which surprised me because no guy ever really noticed me. He was nice and handsome… I had to remember that. When we got outside I looked around for a car we would be going in.

"Uh Jace. Where is the car?" I heard Jace laugh behind me and he only laughed harder when he saw the probably confused look on his face.

"I don't have the privilege to have a car yet. Hodge says I am not trustworthy enough with something so expensive. Therefore we are going to walk and take the subways." With that he began walking down my driveway in the direction of the nearest subway. I looked back at my house and held in a cry at the place I grew up in and before I could let my tears shed I turned and hurried after Jace and we were on our way to the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of walking and some riding on the subways we made it to the place Jace had mentioned. It stood tall and the top of the church skimmed the clouds. I must have been a sight to see gazing up in awe at the church because Jace gave out a laugh and grabbed ahold of my hand and began to pull me to the doors. For some reason him touching me made me feel warm and excited. I let him pull me forward, when we arrived to the massive doors he shoved them open and we walked inside. I began to take my hand away from him but his grip was still locked tight around mine. I began to tug away again and he must have realized because he pulled his hand away and his face grew a light color of pink. I'm sure mine did too but I just let it fade off. When he reclosed the doors he rejoined me in a huge open living room looking area.

"Follow me." Jace said to me. I obediently followed him to an elevator. He punched in the buttons and with a lurch we were moving up. The ride up was quite awkward. Neither of us really spoke. It only took about a minute to reach the floor that Jace had set the elevator to arrive to. The elevator lurched to a stop and the door creaked open. We walked out into a large hallway. I heard a meow and I looked around for the source of it. Just then I saw a cat stalk into the room. It hung low to the ground and it meowed again. I walked over to me and rubbed against my legs and let out a reassuring purr. I crouched down to the ground and let the cat stroke against my hand.

"Awe! What's her name?" I asked Jace really into petting the cat. Jace coughed out a laugh and crouched down next to me to pet the cat.

"First off she is a he and second of all his name is Church." Jace spoke to me in a tone that I was unsure of what he was feeling. I mean I have always been good at reading peoples expressions but with Jace. I had not a single clue.

"He is adorable!" Just then I heard a sound in the hallway. I looked up to see a girl in the hallway. She was beautiful... I could tell Jace thought the same thing when he looked at her.

"Hello, um Jace you need to stop bringing girls home with you! Now come on sweetie I bet you don't even know where you are." The girl grabbed ahold of my arm and began to pull me back to the elevator. I began to resist her and within seconds Jace ran up and tore me from the girls grasp. He held me behind him and yelled at the girl.

"Isabelle! You don't need to concern over my life. I am sick and tired of you being like this! This is Evelyn. She was just attacked by a bunch of raveners, so how about cut her some slack?" Isabelle seemed taken aback by the way Jace was. His voice was irritated and commanding at the same time. "Now how about we go and tell Hodge we have a new member to the Institute." With that he was on his way down the hall and Isabelle and I had to jog to keep up with his long strides. It had been less than 5 minutes in this place and someone already tried to get rid of me. Now let's see how this will work out… I felt a presence behind me and when I turned around I saw Church following us. I had already made a new friend. Within a few minutes of walking we were at a doorway. The door was slightly cracked open so Jace nudged on it and the doors sprang open. An older man sat behind a large desk. The place looked like a huge library I was awestruck by how large this room was and how many books covered the walls. I was too Into my day dream to realize that the man had spoken to me. Jace shook my shoulder and brought me out of my daze.

"Evelyn? Are you ok?" He questioned me. I nodded my head and gave my attention back to the older man and he spoke once again.

"Hello Evelyn, it's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand across the table and I gracefully shook his hand and retreated back to standing next to Jace. "I am the head of this institute. Isabelle, please go and get your gear on. You need to go help Alec track down Evelyn's sister Sarah." With a nod Isabelle left the room leaving it to only Jace, Hodge, and I. "Evelyn I realize you must be quite tired so I can give you a room to sleep in. Jace I will have it be the next one down from yours. She seems very trusting of you and you can check in on her every now and then." I looked over to Jace to see his reaction to the news but his face remained unemotional. "Ok you to should be on your way, I will see you both tomorrow morning, and when we find news about Sarah I will be sure to send someone to inform you about it."

"Thank you Hodge." I said as Jace and I began to walk from the office/library. Jace kept his pace and it only took a moment to reach my room.

"Ok, so this is my room," he pointed to the door to our right "and this is your room" he pointed right in front of where we stood. As he was about to leave I grasped ahold of his arm.

"Jace? Could you please just stay in my room at least till I fall asleep? I am a little afraid right now…" Jace let out a cough that was probably of shock then straightened up.

"Um, yeah sure I can..." With that we both walked into my new room. I threw my bag on the bed and grabbed a pair of pajamas from the bag and backed into the bathroom.

"I will be right back I just have to change…" I closed the door and quickly changed into the pajamas that I had picked out and walked back out within a couple of minutes. When I walked out Jace was closing a dresser drawer. "Jace what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Oh, just putting you stuff away." With that he walked to a small chair that sat next to the bed and he fell into the chair. He kicked up his legs on a chair stool that sat about two feet away and rested his hands on the back of his head and he shut his eyes. I walked over to the light switch and shut them off and climbed into the bed. Jace was breathing heavily and I could hear that the beating of my heart had picked up. Being this close to his was scary and exciting… I fell asleep listening to the rapid beating of my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the soft click of a door shutting. As I opened my eyes I was attacked by the sun that was streaming through the window. When my eyes adjusted to the light I looked over to see if Jace was awake, but he was already looking at me. My heart nearly skipped a beat and I almost fell out of the bed. He only laughed.

"Sorry if that I woke you up, I was just checking to see if breakfast was made… and not by Isabelle." He let out another laugh that warmed me when I heard it. "Just fair warning if Isabelle makes you food quickly plug your nose and run out of the nearest exit." This time I was the one who laughed.

"I will be right back, I'm going to go get changed." I walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and opened the top dresser drawer and went to grab a pair of shorts and a T-shirt when something caught my eye. It looked like a wand; I pulled it out of the dresser and turned to look at Jace. His smile only widened and he got up from his chair and walked over to me. He took the wand from my hand and kept smiling at me. After a minute or two it got really creepy so I spoke up.

"Jace, your smile is scaring me… What's going on?" He seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh yeah… Um I didn't know how to break it to you. So I thought this way was sufficient… this was my first stele. So I thought it should be your first too."

"I'm still confused Jace. What is a stele?

"A stele is something us shadowhunters use to draw runes on our bodies-and before you ask a rune is something a stele marks on our bodies that can grant us a special power."

"Well what's a shadowhunter and what does it have to do with me?" I questioned, but Jace only rolled his eyes.

"A shadowhunter is a person with the blood of an angel running through their veins. And the reason you have to do with it is because you are one of us. Evelyn you are a shadowhunter." At this I felt dizzy and clutched onto the dresser for stability. The world spinned in and out of focus and Jace grabbed me by the shoulder to keep me from falling too. When the world came back to normal I snatched ahold of the clothes I picked out and ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I heard Jace run into the door and then yell.

"Evelyn?! Are you ok?" Jace yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let me change and I will be right out." I replied back. At that I quickly changed into the outfit I grabbed, which was a pair of shorts and a concert tee from a Maroon 5 concert I had gone to almost 2 years ago. I grabbed a toothbrush that I don't remember putting in the bathroom and squeezed some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth. I ran a comb through my hair so that it lay perfectly straight in a brown river flowing over my shoulders. With one last check in the mirror I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. Jace was sitting in the chair and when I walked into the room he jumped up and ran to me.

"Are you ok Evelyn?" I gave Jace a solemn nod.

"Are you ready to go Jace? I'm starting to get hungry." Jace laughed and replied back

"Yeah I'm ready, but here don't forget this." He placed the stele into my hand. I smiled and wrapped my hand around it. I put it in the back pocket of my shorts and began to walk to the door.

"Are we leaving or not?" I placed my hand on the door handle and Jace jogged over and waited for me to open the door. When I did he did a curtsey. We both let out a laugh and with that we were on our way to get breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace walked side by side down the hall with no talking. It was quiet and I didn't really like it so I decided to try and hit up and conversation.

"So Jace… I'm a shadowhunter you said? Well does that mean I have any special kind of powers...?" Jace let out a laugh that made my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Well, if you consider being able to kill demons a power… then yes." He smile was still spread across his face and when I looked over at him seeing the laughter in his beautiful golden eyes it made me laugh as well. I was beginning to realize I really like Jace. I mean, I know we just met… but he was just so funny, and sweet, and absolutely handsome you couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. I must have been staring because he waved his hand in front of my face awkwardly like I was lost in a trance. Which I was. I was lost in his golden eyes. They were like small suns that were held captive in his eyes but they still burned brightly. Snapping back into reality I began to skip down the hall trying to make the mood change. With a burst of laughter he began to skip after me.

"Race ya." He laughed and began to skip faster than me. I tried my hardest to skip as fast as him but as I got to the same speed as him he made a sharp turn into a set of double swinging doors. I came to a quick halt and ran in after him. On the other side of the doors I ran into a solid body and fell down to the ground. A sharp pain ran through my body as it smacked against the cold and hard ground but I quickly stumbled to my feet and held my head down.

"I'm so sorry… I truly didn't mean to-"The boy cut me off and glanced over to Jace who stood and stared at the scene taking hold in front of him.

"Who are you?!" the boy in front of me stood quite a bit taller than me and he had long black hair that hung in his eyes. He was really intimidating as he stared at me and I felt myself tremble in fear of him. I cowered away.

"Umm… I am Evelyn. It's a pleasure to meet you…" I gave him a smile that I thought seemed fairly brave, but he seemed unconvinced. He grabbed ahold of my arm tightly causing me to yelp and jump to my tip toes just to stay up so it didn't hurt as much.

"Alec! Let her go!" Jace screamed at the boy whose name seemed to be Alec, but Alec didn't let up on my arm. In fact his grip tightened and causing me to use my other hand to hit and scratch and Alec's arm. "Alec. I said to let her go." Now Jace's voice edged with anger. He grabbed ahold of Alec's hand that was locked around my arm and ripped it free of me. I looked down at my arm where it was bright red showing his finger imprints. I wouldn't let tears fall down my cheeks to show my defeat. I had just gotten here and I was not going to let myself pride slip away from me that easily. Alec lets a glare slip to Jace before looking back at me. I quickly backed away into the wall to get as far away from Alec as I could. Alec then turned away from me and began to shout at Jace.

"Jace! What have I told you about bringing mundane girls here? I said no more of it. When Hodge finds out he is going to be furious!" At that point all my anger was bubbling inside of me and it all just exploded without a moment of thought.

"Why does everyone think I am a mundane? What is that anyway?" I let out with a shout. Both Jace and Alec looked over to me with obvious shock that I yelled.

"Oh, uh a mundane is just a human. Like I was telling you we are shadowhunters are part angel too so we are not like most humans so we just use the word mundane." Jace said.

"Well. I am not. And Alec I would very much appreciate it if you could be nicer to me. My sister was just kidnapped and I just found out that I am not even human. How about, we just act like this didn't just happen." I was even shocked by my sudden courage. Why couldn't I have this kind of courage when the jerks at school would screw around with me. Maybe this was just my breaking point. Alec gave me a solemn nod and plainly walked out of the kitchen-dining room area. But Jace only looked at me and let a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Well Evelyn. You handled that quite well." He gave me a wink and walked into the kitchen and grabbed two apples and threw one at me. He took a large bite and sat down at the table. When I took the seat right across from his he let an even bigger smile come to his face making me smile.

"So. What next?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

I laughed and took a huge bite of the golden apple and looked at Jace. His eyes were locked on mine and his gaze didn't waver.

"Well I have no clue. I doubt you will let me help you find my sister." I let out a gasp of exhaustion and looked back up at Jace. His eyes were filled with a look of sorrow or grief of pain. Before I could ask what was wrong he spoke up.

"Well, technically I think we aren't supposed to help and try to stand by… but I'm not one to do something like that… and I doubt you are too. So I think we will be going to a little party tonight… but first you will need to get a nice outfit. Come on." Jace finished his apple and got out of his chair and threw his apple into the trashcan then came over to me and grabbed by half-finished apple and threw that away too before I could protest. Jace grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me after him.

"Where are we going?" I giggled. His smile only got bigger and his eyes grew brighter. We passed through the double doors and headed a way I knew I had been through before. It took only a moment for me to realize were we were. I was reassured by a soft purring and I looked over to see the gray and white tabby sitting on the arm of a chair staring at me with big kitten eyes. Without thinking twice I quickly walked over to the cat and began petting him. His purrs began to get even louder and his eyes got even bigger with a look of pure happiness. Jace came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him. How was he still smiling? Didn't his cheeks hurt? Well I don't care, because his smile brought a smile to my own face. His hand didn't move off my shoulder. I didn't want it to… I actually like it. Without even thinking of what I was doing I spun around and grabbed Jace and pulled him into a huge embrace. He hesitated only a second before letting me melt into his body. We stood like this for a couple of minutes before letting go. I could tell my cheeks burned a bright scarlet but I didn't care anymore. Jace's smile turned to a more solemn straight face but then the corner of his mouth tilted upward and he just looked at me. I felt his eyes trail my body but stop on my face and I couldn't help but feel a little insecure then our eyes connected and he looked away.

"Well thank you for helping me and my sister. I really-"but I was cut off short when he grabbed ahold of me and let his lips collide with mine. Both shock and excitement coursed through me. Before I really had time to react my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't protest but instead pulled me closer. I was in a trance. I felt like my body could never be close enough to his and that's when I heard a cough. I was the one to notice I quickly pulled away and saw Isabelle walking outside of the elevator. She stood staring at Jace and I and that was my breaking point. I couldn't hold anything in anymore. I quickly turned around and went back to pet the cat so they couldn't see the silent tears slip down my cheeks.

"Jace, could you come here for a second?" Isabelle called Jace over and he walked over to her. I stayed with Church and kept petting him while rubbing the tears from my eyes. I kept my main attention on what the two were saying though. I heard my name mentioned a few times and had a feeling for the worst. Then I got to thinking. What if they had something going on…? I am mean; Isabelle was much prettier than I was. Then another silent tear slid down my cheek and quickly wiped it away when both Jace and Isabelle stopped talking. I didn't hear anything and right when I was about to turn around a hand laid on my shoulder. I knew who's hand it was without turning around. It was Jace's. His hands are rugged and large but gentle. I turned and he gave me a slight smile.

"Isabelle said she would willingly give you some clothes to wear to the party. Ready to head up to her room?" I nodded slightly and let my hand leave the cat's fur, but as soon as it did the cat's eyes filled with despair and he meowed. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

"Church wanna come?" I asked the cat. Church's ears perked up and he jumped from the armrest and trotted over to me. Isabelle and Jace stared at me in amazement. "what?" I questioned.

"I always thought that stupid cat was deaf. He never listens to any of us." Isabelle said. Jace let out a laugh.

"Well just admit it. Animals have never really liked you." Jace had a huge smile spread across his face, but Isabelle just glared at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Isabelle questioned me. I gave her a brief nod. With that we all got into the elevator and headed on our way to Isabelle's room to get clothes for a party.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a couple of minutes to get to Isabelle's room. When she opened the door I was shocked. Her room was spilling overflowing light and the colors on the walls and on her sheets only illuminated her room more. I had to squint when I walked in and when I looked over at Jace he did too.

"Sit." Isabelle commanded. I quickly scurried over to her bright pink bed and sat down. Jace stood in the door frame and leaned against it. Isabelle hurried over to her closet and when she opened the door my jaw fell open. It was a walk in closet more than half the size of the actual room itself.

"Who's party is it you're going to?" Isabelle questioned Jace.

"We are going to go to the Pandemonium Club then after that we are going to head over to Magnus's party." Jace said. Isabelle stood in her closet for a little while longer then let out a shriek. Her smile was large and she handed me a dress that looked about the size of a t-shirt. I held it in my hands examining it. Isabelle started shooing me into the bathroom with a waving motion with her hand. Reluctantly I back into the bathroom and shut the door. I took off the shorts and t-shirt I had on and shimmied my way into the dress. The dress was a one sleeved sparkling blue dress that barely passed me butt. How wonderful. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked by the sudden change in appearance. I had never really thought I had much curves but this dress made my shape stand out a lot more. My chest and my hips aligned and my stomach curved in to make a nice hourglass figure. The sleeve on one of my arms trailed all the way down to my wrist but it was a much thinner material than the rest of the dress. When I opened the door I was greeted by Isabelle. I looked around but didn't see Jace anymore.

"That looks great on you Eve! Now let's fix up your hair and put some makeup on you!" It took about 10 minutes but eventually Isabelle was done curling my hair. It only took a couple of more minutes and a couple of stabs to my eyes and I was done. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to a full body mirror and was amazed. My brown hair hung in loose curls with my bangs pulled over to the side allowing a few piece of my bangs to hang down my cheek. My makeup was done by what looked like a professional. Both my upper and lower lash line were done with eyeliner. And my lashes were longer than I ever could have imagined. I actually looked gorgeous.

"Even hotter. You're going to make all of the downworlders swoon." She gave me a wink and laughed a little. "Ready to show Jace?" At the sound of his name my stomach did a small twist. "Oh, before you go here are some shoes." I slipped on the boots Isabelle gave me. They were sparkly black knee high boots. When I finished I gave her a nod she flung the door open. Jace was sitting on the ground across the fall.

"What took you so-" but he stopped when his eyes drifted to me. His eyes got a little bit bigger and they scanned me from my toes to the tippy top of my head. His eyes lingered on my face before he spoke up again.

"Wow. Evelyn you look great! Uh, I'm going to quickly go to my room and change and then we can go. I will meet you in the front living room." At that he jumped to his feet with little effort and jogged down the hall to the elevator leaving it to just Isabelle, Church, and I.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator ride downstairs was pretty awkward. Isabelle stood over in the corner with her arms crossed and I stood in the other corner the same way, but Church just sat in the middle of the elevator. When we got to the main floor I was the first to walk out. When we got out to the main floor church quickly jumped onto the arm of the couch and laid there. I joined him and collapsed on the seat next to the arm and began to pet him.

"Here Evelyn, I thought you would want this… you forgot to grab it from your shorts when you changed." Isabelle handed me the stele Jace had given me earlier that day. I felt a pang of guilt hit my stomach for almost forgetting about it. I grabbed it from her and shoved it into my boot. Just as the last of it was shoved into the boots Jace quickly turned the corner but slowed down when he saw Isabelle and me. I felt my jaw drop as soon as I saw Jace. He was dressed in a casual concert tee and his jeans were slightly faded with a couple of rips in them. He wore just plain black and white converse. He looked stunning. A smile came to his face when he saw that I was staring at him in awe.

"I'm not the only one who can clean up nice." Jace laughed at me and gave me a wink.

"Yeah? Well you always look nice…" I mutter under my breath. Jace must have heard because he looked back at me with an even bigger smile spread across his face and he had another wink to throw at me. I couldn't help but smile. Was he the guy I kissed…? How had I managed to get a kiss from a guy as gorgeous as him? It feels like it has been a lifetime since my lips had met his. I longed for a moment like that to come again. I could tell my cheeks were getting pink just by the thought of us kissing again. There was an awkward silence before I spoke up.

"So, Jace are you almost ready to go? I am ready to find my sister. Let's get to partying." I was slightly shocked by what I had just said. How could that combination of words ever make sense? Oh well, my life was completely different now. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Yup, I'm ready. But here," Jace handed me a long thin dagger about the size if my forearm. "You might want this… Just put it in your boot or something. Just in case." I did what he recommended and put it in my boot but the hilt peeked out. After we said our last good-byes to Isabelle we were on our way out of the institute. On our walk I got a couple of shouts and whistles but kept my head down and continued to walk. After the sun was completely out of sight and the moon was full in the sky the temperature took a steep drop. For being later summer it sure was getting cold. As we walked my boot's heels clicked against the concrete. I took a sideways glance to see what exactly Jace was doing. When I looked over I realized Jace was already staring at me.

"Well your being awfully quiet." I say to him. He gives me a soft chuckle before he replied.

"I'm thinking of things." He left it at that. Then he looked back ahead into the dark streets that stretched before us. The cold started to really get to me and I began to shiver. I had my arms wrapped around my chest and my back was hunched trying to conserve heat. We had barely been walking for 10 minutes and I was already freezing my butt off. Oh, maybe that's because it was barely covered! When I looked over again at Jace he was starting to take off his jacket.

"Oh, Jace you don't need to… I will be fine. We are almost there anyway." Jace looked down at his jacket and looked back up at me.

"Oh. I wasn't taking my jacket off. I was just adjusting it, but if you're cold…" he started to actually take off his coat but before he had it off I nestled myself into his side. I must have shocked him because he just looked down at me for a second before he wrapped his arm around me. It took only a second for me to feel the heat radiating off his side. We walked like this for a couple more minutes before we reached the place we were on our way to. My eyes were shocked by the bright lights and the music spilling through the doors. We got in the line and as we got up to where the jumper stood I looked up and saw one of the places I could information of my sister, and the bright blue and red sign read _The Pandemonium Club._


	9. Chapter 9

As we got closer and closer to the jumper I felt my stomach twist from my nervousness getting the best of me, but when I looked at Jace he just stood with his weight rested on one of his legs with his arms crossed. When we got to the jumper he didn't so much as give us a second glance.

"That was easier than I thought." I murmured to Jace.

"They don't care who gets in." Jace said as he grabbed my hand. The music blared. Bodies were all crushed together in the middle of the room and you could smell the sweat and perfume in the air. I nearly gaged when I smelled the mixture together. Jace still held my hand as he yanked me through the groups of people. When we arrived to a long bar counter we both took a stool.

"What could I get y'all?" The woman behind the counter asked. I looked over at Jace and he replied without a second thought.

"We don't want anything thanks." The woman nodded he head in understanding and walked down the counter to help other people sitting.

"I will be right back. I have to look for someone. Stay here ok?" I nodded my head and continued to sit where I was left to sit. The music's bass made the ground shake and the flashing lights were nauseating. I began to close my eyes to try and stop the oncoming headache I was starting to get. When I opened my eyes a man was standing in front of me. Well maybe he wasn't a man if he was my age (16). HE wore a tight black shirt that accented all of his muscles and he wore a pair of dark jeans. His black hair was slightly spiked in the front and I must say; he was attractive.

"Hey, my name is Meliorn." He gave me a smile that made my stomach flutter. He looked me up and down pausing a couple of times before his attention was brought back to my face. He reached his hand over and brushed a piece of hair off my cheek. Now my stomach was doing flips and jumps. I began to look around to find Jace only to see him leaning against the wall talking to another girl. I felt anger rise up inside me. I have no clue were this sudden spurt of anger came from but I felt the steam about to explode from my ears. Meliorn must have been able to tell because he started to try and find where my gaze was directed. Before he could I looked back at him and grabbed ahold of his hand and brought it back to my cheek. His attention snapped back to me as fast as I knew it would.

"So, Meliorn… what are you doing here?" I questioned him giving him a wink. I was never one to flirt but I guess I wasn't all that bad.

"Trying to find a pretty girl to dance with." He said back. I still held his hand and I lowered our interlocked hands in my lap. I felt him tense up but then relax again. He gave me a smile and yelled back to the woman behind the bar counter. "Hey, how 'bout we get this beautiful girl and I something to drink!" the woman looked back at him with a glare and went over to the many bottles along the wall and began to mix them. I looked back at Meliorn and he was leaning against the counter beside me. He had taken his hand back and was lightly tapping on the counter to the rhythm of the music. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Evelyn…" just as I finished saying my name the woman came up behind us and handed us both a glass. The bright blue liquid shimmered. I had never seen a drink like this. "What is this?" I questioned, but Meliorn just replied with:

"Just what I usually get. It's great. Just drink it." He gave me a wink and with a couple of swallows finished his drink. I looked down at my drink then back up to see Jace being pulled onto the dance floor. The anger sprang back and by instinct gripped the glass and I drank the shimmering blue liquid in a couple of easy gulps. To my surprise I really liked it. I was just about to ask for another one when Meliorn began to talk again.

"So do you like it?" I gave him a quick nod in response. "Evelyn, would you like to dance? This song is fun." He gave me another wink and I grabbed onto his hand giving him permission to take me where he wanted. The world tilted slightly from side to side but I just kept going, it was probably just an effect of the loud music. Meliorn gripped my hand tight as he pulled me through the crowd. The stench of sweat and perfume grew stronger the farther into crowd of people we went. But I didn't pay attention. I was only paying attention to Meliorn. He stopped once we were far into the group and I was the first to start dancing. I let my hips sway with the music and made the occasional dip when everyone else did. I have no idea how I got this sudden splash of courage. What was with all my feelings lately? I didn't care. Meliorn danced with me and occasionally was putting his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music. Our bodies were pressed together and I suddenly realized why the stench of sweat was so strong. When you really got to dancing you couldn't help but give it your all. It got tiring after a while but I couldn't bring myself to stop. For some reason I was enjoying being close to Meliorn and I think he was enjoying being this close to me too. When the song stopped we all stood waiting for the next song to start but Meliorn grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me out of the group. When we got to the outside of the group he pulled me over to the wall. He seemed to hesitate for only a second before he pressed his lips to mine. I heard something in the back of my head whispering something about stopping. And not doing what I was about to do but I didn't listen.

When he pulled away he was breathing heavy and had a firm hold on both of my shoulders. Without realizing it I looked down and saw my hands were clenched into fists pulling him closer. That's when everything took a wrong turn. He grabbed me by the arms again and slowly looked around before opening the supply closet and slipping in pulling me along with him. I couldn't help but look around before sneaking in and I looked over a caught a gaze I was hoping I wouldn't. Jace attempted to mouth some words to me before I was pulled into the dark of the supply closet.


	10. Chapter 10

When the door closed all light vanished but the music still spilled through. I was held against the door by Meliorn. But before I could say anything his lips pressed firmly against mine. The harder I tried to struggle the harder it was to get away. Eventually after struggling for a bit his entire body had me pressed against the door.

"How did it not work?" I heard him murmur when he pulled away.

"What do you mean how did it not work? What are you talking about?" I whispered to be sure not to be heard. Not that I would be able to be heard with the music so loud.

"Oh, nothing…" I felt his shift change and immediately knew he was nervous. I could feel it in the way he held onto me. His grip wavered for only a second before it tightened again. But I had all I needed to know that he was losing his courage. I had to think fast. Then I remembered that Jace had given me a dagger. I wouldn't hurt him… just scare him a little. But first I had to find a way to reach my boot with him pressed against me.

"Would you mind?" I asked. He stepped away but stayed in a stance ready in case I tried to make a move. I acted as though there was dust on my boot then slowly traced my hand up my boot trying to get him a little off track. I continued to do this until my hand reached my knee and I felt the hilt of the dagger graze my hand. With speeds I didn't know I had I quickly grabbed the hilt and yanked it out of my boot and drew it to Meliorn's neck.

"Now. How 'bout you get away from me." I still felt my feelings swirling around inside of me but I could tell I had them under better control. Before I could really do anything the door behind me swung open throwing me forward making me smack into Meliorn and both of us fell to the ground. I felt a sharp pain suddenly in my side and let out a strangled scream. I looked back at the doorway to see Jace standing there with a long blade in hand. Just like the one I saw when he came and got me, he whispered something to it and it began glowing a bright blue. The light eliminated the dark closet and I looked down. My dress seemed to look wet, when I reached my hand down it came back soaked bright red. At the sight of my own blood I felt nauseated. Then I realized I was still on top of Meliorn. I pushed myself off of him and looked back at Jace still standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Jace demanded. His voice was dripping with an emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I don't know… I barely know what happened." That was a lie. I knew exactly what just happened. But I did have no control over what happened.

"It was me." His voice was deep but strong as he got to his feet. "The Faerie Queen sent me to retrieve Evelyn. She told me to give her a potion. She said Evelyn's emotions would not be able to be controlled. So I tried to get her to come with me into here so I could then bring her back to The Faerie Queen. But her emotions did not react the way I thought. I'm so sorry, but I must obey what the Queen requests of me." Jace took a step forward but at that moment I yelped again in pain.

"What happened Evelyn?! Are you ok?!" Jace shouted as he knelt beside me. I was still clutching my side in agony.

"When you pushed the door open I had the dagger out and when the door swung open I must have fallen on it. I'm sure I'm fine just don't worry about it." To show my bravery I began to get up but stopped short by a hand resting on my shoulder.

"No lay back down. Where is the stele I gave to you? I can give you a rune so it doesn't hurt as much." Jace replied.

"I put it in my left boot." I answered pointing to where the stele was. Jace reached down and lightly pulled the stele out causing a strange feeling to tingle up my back. When he took the stele out nothing look all that important about it. Right when I was about to ask how he intended to do something he began to draw on my bare shoulder. The design was full of intricate swirls and loops. A light burned at the end of the stick and it stung slightly when he drew it. When he finished I looked over at it, It was a black mark written on my shoulder.

"There you go Evelyn," Jace paused a second to smile, "There is your first rune."


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at my arm in awe. When I went to feel for the stab wound I had made myself. It was still bleeding but I no longer felt as much pain. I mean it was still there but I just had to ignore it. I looked back over my shoulder at Meliorn but he just stood there staring at Jace and me.

"So, can I go…? I really should be getting back to my Queen." He began to walk away but Jace took a quick swipe with his sword and had it stabbed into Meliorn's leg. Meliorn screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Before I could think I jumped from where I was just laying, pain stabbed through me but I continued to quickly get up to help Meliorn. Jace attempted to pull me back but I just wrenched my wrist from his grip. Meliorn was still lying on the ground, blood was a steady stream down his leg and he still whimpered in pain.

"Jace, why would you do that?" I yelled at him.

"Why would I do that? Well maybe it's because he just tried to kidnap the girl I love. Is that enough of a reason for you?" He shouted back. As soon as he said those words the mood in the room changed. I felt as though he had just taken a punch to my stomach. Meliorn grew a little stiff and just stared at us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… But what about that other girl you were flirting with? Hmm? What was she to you? Just another girl? Like I am?" I knew that smacked him right back. I could slightly see a look in his eyes that looked like regret. Regret and something that looked like he was a little bit confused.

"We have to get him to the Institute." I said before he could reply.

"Uh no. Not happening. First off, he is a downworlder. Second off, he just tried to kidnap you! Now you want him under the same roof as you? Well, it's not going to happen." Jace shot back. I was already mad but this just fueled my anger. I looked down to see Meliorn still lying there but his eyes looked as though he was having trouble keeping them open. I carefully held up his head and placed it on my lap and calmly let my hand brush his cheek.

"Ok Jace. I have had it. Either you help me get him to the institute or stay out of my way. Jace shot me a glare that made me want to run away but I had to stand my ground. I looked around the supply closet and found some rags. I grabbed them and carefully wrapped them around his leg. He winced in pain a couple of times, but the majority of the time he was holding it in. Jace never once took his gaze off of me. Eventually he spoke up.

"Fine. But when Hodge tries to find someone to point his finger to when you go missing you only have yourself to blame." He got up and just stared at me. I nodded my head slowly and lay Meliorn's head back on the ground. I got to my feet slowly, afraid I would have the stab wound back and I would be in pain again. Feelings swirled through me still but they weren't as confused anymore. My dress was still soaked on the side with my blood but other than that I was ok. I grabbed ahold of Meliorn's hand and eased him up so he was back on his feet.

"Don't worry about it… it will he quickly. All faeries' wounds heal faster than a human's I just need a place to rest." Meliorn said.

"Jace would you mind helping me…?" I questioned as I grabbed Meliorn by the hands attempting to pull him to his feet not having much success. Jace rolled his eyes and walked over to where I was helping and grabbed Meliorn by the wrists and tugged him to his feet. Meliorn winced but didn't show much pain. As soon as Meliorn was on his feet Jace backed away 5 feet. I pulled one of Meliorn's arms around my shoulders and when I looked over at Jace I realized how tense he had gotten. "Well the sooner we get back to the institute the quicker you will get better so let's get going."


	12. Chapter 12

As we shuffled along the streets I realized something. No one had so much as glanced in our direction. I couldn't help but be slightly confused.

"Jace, how have we not attracted any attention yet? I urgently whispered. He couldn't help but smile at the apparently obvious question.

"The rune I put on us… It makes it so ordinary humans can't see us." With that he looked away again and said nothing more. I hadn't meant to hurt him. He was being so hostile. The walk back to the institute was long and uncomfortable, but finally after half walking, half carrying Meliorn we got back. When we got inside we set Meliorn down on the couch to give him a little bit of rest before we could find him a room.

"I will go find Hodge and tell him what happened…" As Jace was about to walk away I grabbed ahold of his wrist making him come to a quick halt. I could tell by his stance he didn't feel comfortable, but before he could pull himself away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist and he held me so close to his body I could feel his warmth seeping through my clothes.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I buried my face in the curve of his neck.

"It's okay." was all he said as he leaned down and gave a light kiss on my cheek. "Just stay here and watch faerie boy and I will be right back." He gave me a playful wink to show his forgiveness and ran to the elevator and closed it heading to talk to Hodge. I walked back to where Meliorn was laying.

"Hey, how ya doin?" I did my best to stay calm for him but I could tell that he was losing a lot of blood and he was having trouble staying conscious.

"How does it seem?" I could tell he was trying to add some humor to his voice but I could tell he was using all the energy he had left. I placed my hand on his should and gave him a reassuring pat.

"It will be okay…" That was the only thing I could even think to say. Suddenly I heard the strange rattling of the elevator coming back down to the foyer. Jace ran back to where Meliorn and I sat sparing me of needing to say anything more to attempt to comfort Meliorn.

"Hodge said he is going to send a warlock over right away, we just have to get him to the healing rooms. It's just down the hall, but we have to get going because he is losing a lot of blood." With that Jace wrapped his arms under Meliorn's knees and behind his back and picked him up off the couch he had been laying on. Meliorn let out a groan of protest but didn't attempt to get out of his grip. His eyes rolled lazily to mine and he gave me a weak smile. His arm slid off of his chest welcoming me to hold it. I let me gaze travel to Jace who nodded his head for encouragement. I walked over to Meliorn and gripped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Brightness appeared in his eyes but disappeared as he began to struggle to stay conscious.

"Jace, we have to hurry." He gave me an urgent look as Meliorn went slack in his arms. I let out a strangled scream.

"Follow me!" With that Jace went sprinting down a hall to our left. We got to a pair of thick doors that took little to no effort for him to push through. When we got inside I was surprised at how much it looked like a hospital. Jace laid Meliorn down on the long sterile white bed. Tables sat around the bed with tools I haven't seen. I frantically looked around to something to help stop the bleeding. I grabbed to cloth and tightened the around his leg. Just then a man walked into the room.

"Well, I see you have gotten to work already." The man's teeth were a bright white, but his eyes were the real amazing thing. The where a mossy green not only that, but they were different then I had ever seen before. They were slit, just like cat's eyes would be… I let out a gasp of both horror and fascination. "Yes my dear, I do indeed have the eyes of a cat. I'm Magnus," he held out his hand and gave my hand a friendly shake but I could tell I must still look shocked "she's new to this isn't she?" He glanced over to Jace who let a slight laugh at the mockery and nodded his head.

"Please just help him…" I pleaded. Magnus's face grew very serious.

"Okay, but I'm going to need to do this on my own. It may take minutes, but it also might take hours so how about you kids get some rest. I will get you when I'm done." With that we were ushered out of the room and with a loud bang the door closed behind us.

"Jace, what if something happens-"

"Don't worry about it Evelyn. It's Magnus we are talking about. Everything will be okay." Jace took my hands that I had cupped behind my head and twisted his fingers to fit with mine. Even this small gesture made butterflies in my stomach. His hands were scarred and callused but when they held mine they were gentle. "Now how 'bout we get you to your room!" he still held one of my hands in his, they fit so perfectly together I don't think that there was anything that could fit better. I looked up into his eyes and saw an expression in them that I couldn't miss. Excitement and happiness, but I knew, mine had the same exact expression.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace brought me back to my room, we said our goodbyes and he set off to his room right down the hall. I closed the door behind him and ensured it was locked. I slipped off my boots and set them beside the door just like my mother had always made me when I was younger. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. I padded over to the bathroom and closed the door and I got undressed and hopped in the shower. The hot water went in streams down my body following all my curves till they would reach the shower floor. The steaming water was soothing to my aching muscles. I scrubbed my face and hair until I was sure there would be no evidence of anything that happened tonight. When I finished I wrapped my body and hair in some towels and walked out of the bathroom to grab a pair of pajamas. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"One second, let me quickly get dressed…" I quickly slipped into a tank top and shorts and jogged to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to find a face I had never before seen. A boy, or man whatever you would prefer (he looked about 18-19) stood in my doorway. He had long blonde hair that hung in his black looking eyes; his hair was blonder than I had ever seen before, almost like it was white. He is tall and slender with thick muscles in his arms. He was gorgeous…

"Umm can I help you?" I hadn't ever met this man. Why was he suddenly showing up at my room?

"Yes, you can." That's all he said as he let his eyes wander up and down my body. I couldn't help but have the feeling that he was a predator sizing up his next prey.

"With what exactly?"

"Wow. I thought your sister was beautiful… but look at you." He reached out his hand and grabbed a strand of my hair and playfully tugged at it. I was too shocked to speak. Had he said my sister? "My father said I could keep one of you as my own… either that human or you, now I know what one I'm going to pick."

"Excuse me?" my voice came out as a chocked gasp. I was too shocked to say really much of anything. Before I could register anything else I did something that I knew would help. "JACE!" I screamed his name probably loud enough for everyone in New York to hear. Within seconds I heard Jace's door swing open and him running down the hall shouting my name. When he go to us he looked completely awestruck.

"You." He pointed an accusing finger at the man and walked closer. "Jonathan, get out of here before I call the entire clave. I will let you walk away for now, but I will find you, and won't even second guess before I stick a blade through you heart." I could tell they had met before, and they were enemies. Jace protectively stepped in front of me and I shrunk to hide behind him. Had the guy said he was going to _keep me as his own? _What was that supposed to mean?

"Well I hadn't planned to stay for long; I just wanted to get acquainted with Evelyn. Knew you would come along eventually too though. So good bye for now! I will see you soon!" he said it in a polite way as if he was from one of those old movies and he was the modest gentleman. Within seconds there was a spiraling hole in the wall across the hall. He gave me a playful wink as he stepped into the hole in the wall and he and the whole vanished leaving Jace and I in a bewildered silence.

"Evelyn are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Jace attacked me with questions.

"Yes I am fine. No he did not hurt me. And he said something about my sister and that his dad said he could pick either my sister or me as his and he said he would choose me. What is that supposed to mean? Do you think he has Shelby?" Jace's eye grew darker and his body got tenser at the sound of the man making me his own.

"I'm not sure but I will go tell Hodge about what happened. I have a feeling they are the ones who took your sister. For what? I'm not sure yet but don't worry we will find out. Do you want to stay in my room for a while? I have a feeling this won't be the last time they will be coming." I could tell he was a little nervous to find out if I would turn him down on his offer. I was about to but then I got to thinking; what if they do come again and Jace doesn't hear me? I solemnly nod my head and Jace gives me a grin that I can't help but return. I quickly run back into my room and grab the things I would want to bring which are a book, my stele, my dagger, and my tooth brush and toothpaste. Jace laughs at my light packing as I toss all of the things in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. He grips my hand in his and we walk down the hall to his room. He holds the door open for me as I walk in.

His room has pale white walls and he has a wooden floor. There is practically nothing on the floors, his room is completely spotless. His bed is I'm pretty sure a king size with a plain white comforter on it.

"Wow, you seem to go for very tidy…" he laughs at my noticing at the cleanliness of his room.

"Well, you can sleep on the bed and I will nap on the couch over there." I look to the corner of the room where a small couch sat with a full bookshelf to the side of it.

"Jace you look a little too big for that couch, I could sleep on that and you could sleep in your bed I don't want to steal your bed…" he gives me a playful look before shaking his head.

"No really. It's fine. You sleep on the bed." With that he walked over to the bed, snatched a pillow, and a blanket that sat on the end of it and walked over to the couch. Without another word I walked over to the bed and tugged on the blankets till I was able to wiggle myself into them and pull them back over me.

"Goodnight Jace." Jace flicked off the lights but as he was making his way back over to the couch I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight Evelyn." The sound of my voice was as sweet as honey and made my stomach flutter. Already I could tell my eyelids were feeling heavy and within seconds I gave in to sleep with a smile spread across my face.

When I woke up I was surprised to see sunlight spilling through the loosely closed shades. I looked over to the couch to find it empty. The blanket was folded and draped over the couch and the pillow sat neatly on the couch. I couldn't help but let my eyes gaze around the room in search for Jace. Just then the bathroom door opened. Jace walked out in dark jeans, his golden hair was oddly sticking in all directions making him look a bit younger. His golden eyes beamed with carelessness. I can't help but let a smile begin to tug at the corner of my lips as the water traced down his rune scarred body accenting all of his perfectly toned muscles. He must have noticed what I was looking at and he quickly turned back around to his dresser, but not before I saw if cheeks grow slightly rosy.

"Alright. Let's head to your room and get you dressed. I hear someone is awake." Jace gave me a playful wink as he pulls a tight white tee over his head and fits it snuggly onto his chest. He doesn't even have to tell me who he is talking about, but I let out an excited squeal and hopped from the bed and let my arms wrap around Jace's built body squeezing him tight.

"Thank you" Is all I whisper as I grab ahold of his hand and tug him out the door hurrying towards my room.


	14. Chapter 14

When I finished getting dressed Jace led me back to a very familiar part of the institute. I knew why it was so familiar to me, it was only hours ago that I had been here leaving a dying man in the hands of a man I had never before met. Entrusting him with the man's life, and now I would finally be able to see Meliorn again. I don't understand why I care so much about him, but I feel somewhat responsible for what happened last night. Jace pushed the large doors open and we walked in. Meliorn was laying down on a hospital bed over in the far left of the room. All of the other beds were vacant as we walked by them.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran over and gave Meliorn a light hug "How are you feeling?" I questioned. He gave his shoulders a slight shrug and a brilliant smile spread across his face. His hair was sticking wildly and now I could finally see the vicious points of his ears. As I looked closer I also realized his teeth also came to sharp point as well. Faeries were magnificent creatures. I had always found them interesting… all of the books I read about them made me all the more interesting to me. Not the small little pixy dust faeries, but the evil, mesmerizing, seductive, ruthless, unworldly faeries. Not that anything about this situation is worldly by any stretch.

"So Meliorn; I must ask. Why did Queen Mab want Evelyn?" Jace continues questioning behind me. Meliorn lets his head hang a little lower before he answers.

"She knows that Evelyn is different-"

"Different how?" I questioned before he could continue. Jace places his arm around my shoulders and nods for Meliorn to continue.

"She knows that Evelyn is not like most shadowhunters. That she has a lot more angel blood flowing through her veins. In fact enough to be considered an angel. The only explanation would be a nephlim parent and an angel parent… She is classified a shadowhunter but with a couple of extra perks. She has the power to heal, the power to protect, even the power to kill. Queen Mab feels the need to have her on our side if a war ever does come between any downworlders and shadowhunters. She only sees Evelyn as a spawn. I was simply the one sent to collect her, but if I go back to her without Evelyn I will surely be killed, but I refuse to take Evelyn and bring her Queen Mab. Who knows what she would do to her. So I suppose this will most likely be our last conversation." Before I could say anything Jace cut in.

"Well now I know why Jonathan came last night. Valentine most likely wants Evelyn for whatever he is planning, but I won't let him lay a hand on you." He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Meliorn… You can stay here with us. I know downworlders aren't supposed to stay in the institute, but it's mean to be a safe haven for people who need it and my friend, you need it." I could tell Meliorn was relieved to hear the news that his life would be spared.

"Thank you so much…" Meliorn said just before I saw a tear well up in his eyes, but it disappeared before I could comfort him. Why would he be crying if we had practically just saved his life? Maybe they were tears of joy?

"So let's see that stab wound." I laughed trying to keep the mood light. Meliorn pulled back the blanket that was draped over him revealing a minor cut. I gasped in shock at how quickly it healed. Jace and Meliorn both chuckled at my shock like it was to be expected.

"Well I am a faerie Evelyn… I do heal very fast but with the help of that warlock I am feeling 10 times better, but I am a bit hungry." Meliorn laughed.

"Well then let's go get us some food!" I shout as I grabbed ahold of Jace's hand and Meliorn's hand and dragged them toward the doors. When we got in the elevator there was a little bit of an awkward silence. Eventually we got to the right floor and hopped off and headed towards the kitchen. After we finished eating we sat there in another strange silence.

"So guess what we are going to be doing!" Jace broke the silence.

"What?" I ask.

"We are going to be partying with one of the most famous warlocks in New York City." Jace said with a wink. I look over at Meliorn who can't help but look a little excited, but I let out a groan of protest. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" Jace continued. "This time you're not leaving my side angel."

*** hey sorry this chapter was so short but I assumed Y'all would be okay with it considering a lot is revealed in it! I hope you guys are all enjoying it! Follow the story and review it!*** ;D


	15. Chapter 15

There was a knock on the door as I finished putting lip gloss on.

"Almost done!" I shouted at I gave myself one more look in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of very tight fitting jeans along with a shimmery black tank top with a black leather jacket to match. My eyeliner was winged at the end and I wore dark sparkling makeup. My straight brown hair hung like a waterfall over my shoulders. I don't look all that bad. I unlocked the bathroom door to find Jace impatiently waiting on the other side, but his impatience all disappeared when I walked out.

"Sorry it took so long…" I apologized.

"Nah don't worry about it; you look amazing."

"And you don't look to terrible yourself." I joked back giving him a nudge in the stomach as I walked past towards my boots that sat by the door. I slipped them on and hid my stele in one and my dagger in the other. Ever since what had happened last night and how Jonathan showed up at my door Jace insisted I stayed at his place for the time being; so I moved most of my stuff over to his room. A knock came at the door and Jace strode past me to answer it. Meliorn stood on the other side looking the same way he did when I first met him. Alec had given him some clothes to borrow, like Isabelle gave me some clothes to wear for things like this. Meliorn's hair was slicked up in the front and he wore much black clothing like Jace and I.

"Almost ready?" Meliorn asked as I looked at myself one more time in the bathroom mirror and nodded my head.

"Yup I'm ready!" I said as I gave a wild grin. Why was I so excited? Nothing exactly good happened last time we went out, and now I also knew a crazy guy wanted to own me…. Yet I was still excited. "Let's get going!" I said as I grabbed ahold of Jace's hand. With that Jace, Meliorn, and I began our long walk.

It took quite a while to get to the party. I looked up at the large gates that stood tall above us. Jace pushed the gates open easily and we slid in through the entrance. An old apartment was in front of us. Some of the windows were cracked and some were broken. We walked up to a pair of large doors. Meliorn was about to place his hand on the gargoyle knocker when the doors swung open. Magnus stood in front of us. He looked a little different than he had before… He is now wearing golden eyeliner and a gold suit to match. The gold suit has bright purple cuffs and his shoes are purple as well.

"Ah you shadowhunters are back I see… with the handsome faerie…" He eyed us all.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" Jace questioned with an annoyed tone dripping in his voice.

"Yes, but don't kill any of my guests." Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped out of our way as we made our way through the door and into the apartment. The noise was like a blast to the face. When we walked in the room where everyone else was I was shocked by what I saw. People walked around with colored skin, taloned nails, glittering eyes, wings, ECT. There were also men and woman with pointed canine teeth. _So this is a downworlders party?_

"Do you want to dance?" Jace questioned as he grasped ahold of my hand.

"I thought we were here to help find out where my sister is…" I began but Jace stopped me.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun…" he gave me a wink as he pulled me onto the dance floor.


End file.
